


Beneath the Milky Twilight

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Put a Spell on You [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Don't do tags at midnight kids, Just let him rest, Keith is a familiar, Keith's tired of this shitty day okay?, Lance has terrible handwriting, Lance is a witch, M/M, Miscommunication, ish, keith's birthday, you forget some...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: That was how Keith found himself with a list written in Lance's, somehow, neat-yet-messy handwriting. Was that an 'l'? An 'o'? A 'p'? Or maybe a 'd'? He didn't know!---Lance tells Keith to go gather some things and Keith tries. Unfortunately due to issues out of his control he realizes Lance just wants him out of the house.Also, why is Monday so damn important?





	Beneath the Milky Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Got this done. -jazz hands-  
> I figured I'd get something nice made up for Keith's birthday so have a .... um... kind of birthday fic?  
> Does it count as a birthday when you have it on the day you and your witch are bonded together?
> 
> References both 'How Can They See With Sequins in Their Eyes' and 'Black Cat Crossed my Pathway' but this should be easily read on it's own.
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from Kiss Me by Sixpence Non the Richer

_"Keith, this is important!" Lance yelled, huffing as he poured over his books, "I'm running out of ingredients and I have to watch Alonzo and Jaime and this stupid potion is due to-mar-oh!"_  
_"I can watch myself!"_  
_"Hush, Jaime! Go back and eat your dinner!" the taller boy snapped, before rounding back onto his familiar. "Keith! Please!"_

 

That was how Keith found himself with a list written in Lance's, somehow, neat-yet-messy handwriting. Was that an 'l'? An 'o'? A 'p'? Or maybe a 'd'? _He didn't know!_  
"Dammit, Lance," the black haired boy grumbled, his ears twitching in irritation as he tried to gather as many context clues as he could. All day the Hernández-McClain family had been busy. For all the years he'd been with Lance you'd think he be used to it, but... nope. When the household went into a tizzy, Keith always marveled at how everyone changed. How the energy in the house went from a constant buzz to a full on bass-fueled thrum. Of course none of the witches in the house felt it as much as their familiars, all of which had chosen to stay huddled together down in the basement of the house. Until Lance had thrown open the door to shout for Keith. It wasn't easy prying himself out from under eight other familiars, and Lance didn't even try and help!

The black cat sighed, running a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back only to have them fall right back in his face, and went back to trying to decipher Lance's writing. He'd managed to get everything but this last item, but could make out that the witch boy had written out next to it "VERY IMPORTANT KEITH!!!" with about five underlines. Helpful.  
"This is just gibberish." he grumbled, his ears laying flat as he held the list closer to his face, probably looking like a fool. "I swear he wrote this with his left hand." Actually, now that he looked at the rest of the list. "What the hell, Lance?!"

Alright. Enough. He crumpled the paper in his fist, storming off to take what he'd managed to find back home, his fur bristled. "I am so fucking done." He grumbled, shoving the paper into his pocket and searched around in his coat, a comfy red one that was a bit long, but it felt great for late October, managing to find his phone and dialed Lance.  
"Keith? Why are you calling me?" Lance sounded out of breath. _I'll knock the breath out of him._  
"Did you write this list with your fucking foot?" Keith said, instead. "I'm coming back home, you can tell me what this very important thing is when I get there."  
"No!" the other boy sounded panicked, and he heard voices behind him. His mother and siblings. "I mean, uh... It's really important you have to get it for me, Keith!"  
"I can't get it if I don't know what the hell it is Lance!" the cat snapped, his eyes narrowed. "Tell me what it is, if it's so fucking important."

"Uh..." there was a shuffling sound, and he barely heard Lance talking with someone, sounding worried. What the fuck? "It's.. um..."  
"Yes?" Keith said, making sure his annoyance leaked into his words.  
"Erm... it's... Althea Root!"  
"Althea Root." the black haired boy said, gritting his teeth. "Real fucking funny."  
"Wait, no, shit!" Lance sounded panicked again, and he heard him yelling, the mouth piece of his phone being muffled by something.  
"Lance, I'm coming home. And when I get home I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass I'll be kicking your teeth out! So you better have some fucking Althea Root there!" and with that he hung up, keeping his grip tight on what he'd already gone out and got and stormed off back home, ignoring the incessant buzzing of his phone. Lance could fucking wait until he got there to talk. If Keith even gave him the chance to talk.

 

It had been a weird day. A really fucking weird day. It seemed now, however, the fates were conspiring against him getting him to murder his Witch. Shortly after his phone call he'd nearly dropped everything he'd gathered when a flock of birds had chosen that moment to dive bomb out of a tree and over his head. Oh, what a fucking riot; a cat hiding from birds. _Hardy-fucking-har._ After that he'd been accosted by an older woman who just needed him to help her with her menial bullshit, but he couldn't tell her no. (he could but the old woman looked two steps away from cursing him or thanking him, so he chose to not possibly get cursed, thank you very much).  
Then on the last leg of his journey, the sun having finished setting, he'd stumbled and twisted his ankle, leading him to slowly limp his way home in pain, covered in dirt and missing half of what he'd, pretty proudly, managed to find. He threw open the door to the house, ready to shove the bag at Lance and tell him to eat the largest fucking dick-- but there was nothing. No thrum, no buzz, not a thing. "Lance?" he called out, still annoyed as he pulled himself inside and closed the door behind him. "Where the hell are you?!" he winced, managing to make his way to the kitchen and peered inside, his eyes adjusting quickly to the dark. No one. He sniffed at the air, smelled something... sweet. Something had been baked, but there wasn't any trace of what it was, or where it was. He grunted, dropping the bag on the table, taking the silence of the house as a sign no one was home. He turned into a cat, gingerly making his way back to the basement, wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep. He nudged the door open slightly and slowly walked down the steps. He didn't care if his mountain of Familair Friends were gone. He still found the blanket they'd all been piled on and curled up, burying his face into his paws before letting himself fall asleep. Angry, in pain and hating what a shitty day he'd had.

 

 

It hadn't been more than an hour when his ears twitched faintly. He heard voices, but he didn't raise his head or make any other aknowledgement of going to investigate. He could hear what was being said fairly easily.

"...late."  
"I tried calling him, but he's not picking up!" Lance.  
"Lance, he's your familiar, how did you lose your familiar?!" Talia, his older sister.  
"He obviously came home! All this stuff was on my list!"  
"Did Keith run away?" Alonzo, the youngest of the house. He could make out that lisp from losing both of his front teeth just last week.  
"Yes, Lance made Keith so mad that Keith left." Jaime, the little brat.  
"Keith didn't leave!" Lance, again.  
"Keith can't leave, he's bound to stay by Lance unless he willingly gives up or destroys his Bloodstone." Zara? That was Lupe's familiar...  
"Yes. Thank you, Zara." Lupe, herself, spoke up and Keith could hear her eyes roll.  
"That doesn't mean Keith didn't just go wandering off after he came home." Clara said, another of Lance's older sisters. _Was everyone home, now? Where the hell did they go?_  
"Lance, sweetie," that was Lance's mother, "try calling Keith again."  
"I have been!" there was worry in Lance's voice. "He won't answer me, mama!"

Keith finally raised his head, peering up the steps, his tail slowly uncurling from around him.  
"What... what if something happened to him? What if he got hurt a-and he can't answer me?!"  
"You'd be able to tell if something like that happened to him." his mother said, calmly. "You said he sounded mad when he hung up on you."  
"Of course he was mad!" Lance said, panicking. "I gave him a bullshit list--"  
"Swear jar!" Alonzo piped up, cheerfully.  
"a bull _crap_ list and then told him to get Althea Root! It was the first thing I could think of that would take a while to find!"

Keith's ears lowered as he stood up. Oh, that's it. Lance wanted him out of the house, and was just worried that he was getting in trouble because Keith wasn't responding. Well, Clara was right. He could wander off. It wouldn't be for long, but he could! And he would!  
With a huff, Keith carefully made his way to the washing machine, jumping up onto it to wiggle out of the small window above it, not giving one look back at the house as he sauntered off into the wood surrounding the home. A few more hours of ass chewing would serve Lance right, after all.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn't a few hours. Within thirty minutes Keith raised his head, peering out from under the bush he'd made himself home at when he felt Lance close by, hearing him yelling out his name. _Probably got told to come get me._ the cat thought, bitterly, laying his head back down and closed his eyes.  
"Keith!" Lance yelled, slowing down as he neared, "I know you're around here! Where are you, buddy?"  
Buddy? "Funny," Keith grumbled, "a buddy wouldn't send someone on a whild goose chase." Keith watched as Lance spun on his heel, looking straight at the bush Keith was under.  
"Alright, alright. Dick move on my part," the witch boy said, frowning as he walked closer, "but I had a good reason!"  
"Oh? And, pray tell, what would that be?" the cat asked, glaring as a hiss pulled from his throat, causing the taller boy to stutter in his steps.  
"Um... it's a surprise?" Lance winced when Keith let out a dry laugh.  
"That might have worked when we were little," he said, bitterly. "but we both know that bullshit won't work now."  
"But it's not bullshit!" the taller boy began to walk closer again, crouching down to his hands and knees to look into the bush, finally meeting Keith's gaze - glare. Keith's glare.  
"Right. And my affinity is psionics."  
"Well, it would fit you," Lance said, grinning, but Keith continued to glare. "Come on, Keith. Please just trust me. Come out here."  
"Eat a bag of dicks."  
"Do you even know what today is?" what? What did that matter?  
"Monday?" Keith asked, "Who fucking cares what day it is?" he slowly moved, trying his best to hide his limp as he moved backwards in the bush. "Today has been shit, and I just want to be left alone, Lance."  
"Thirteen years ago we met." Lance went on, not moving as he looked down at Keith. "I was five."  
"Good job, you can do math." the cat said, sarcastically. But then it clicked. His ears twitched slightly as he moved his head back towards Lance.  
"We, uh... wanted to get you out of the house for a bit. I wanted to do something special for today. I mean, I know we don't usually but..." Lance blushed, "I talked with my mom, a-and she said we could have a big dinner. And I made a cake and everything." There was a long silence after that. Keith watched as the witch boy squirmed slightly, looking off to the side. He recalled a few months prior, when Lance had kissed him. When they'd started ... kind of secretly dating. Lance was adamant that his mother wouldn't care, but both boys knew that their relationship wasn't exactly normal. The _kind of_ part came from when Lance's friends Hunk and Katie, or Pidge as she said she preferred to be called, immediately picked up on it. That and catching the two of them making out had really brought that home.

"What kind of cake?" Keith asked, finally, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
"Tres leches." Fuck, that was Keith's favorite. "With strawberries." His _super_ favorite. Damn you, Lance and your stupid attractive face and your ungodly skills at baking a cake. It took a bit, but Keith slowly made his way out from under the bush, only stopping when Lance had to help him untangle his collar from a branch, and glared up to him.  
"I'm still mad." the cat said, carefully turning back into a human-form, "And I twisted my ankle for your bullshit list."  
"I'm sorry, mi alma." Lance cooed softly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, drawing him close. "I promise you can rest all day tomorrow." there was a gentle press of lips to his head and Keith let his eyes drift closed as he clung to his boyfriend.  
In the quiet, Keith could hear the bugs softly chirping around them, and when he pulled back enough to look up into those blue eyes he'd grown to adore, he smiled.  
"Just take me home, querido." the cat said softly, causing Lance to laugh softly. "Bésame."  
"Gladly."


End file.
